1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic clock or watch, in particular, a quartz-controlled wristwatch which includes an electronic circuit for the control of an indicator device, an indicator regulating arrangement with a setting shaft which is arrestable or capable of being stopped in different positions, as well as a carrier plate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The locking of a setting or regulating shaft in a wristwatch is effected, in a known manner, through the intermediary of a stop spring which cooperatively engages in locking grooves. These types of stop springs are mostly constituted of single-piece leaf springs, produced through the utilization of a stamping process, and are fastened on a carrier plate, base plate, or the like, through the interposition of at least one fastening element. Independently of the manufacturing requirements, mounting and alignment required for this arrangement is being relatively extensive, and the stop spring only possesses the function of an arresting or locking element.